Twelve Empyrean Heavens
In True Martial World there are twelve Large Worlds where the most peak powerhouses are from, those worlds are called the Twelve Empyrean Heavens. It is one of the major world dimension clusters in the Chaos Heavens, it is regarded as a safe haven for both humans and fey. Each of the Twelve Empyrean Heavens are as big as tens of thousands of Small Worlds combined. History In primordial times, in the infinite Universe, out of the misty Chaos, twelve Large Worlds were born. These worlds contained Heavenly Dao. The Heavenly Dao was supreme. In the Chaos, it gave birth to many Heavenly Gods, Ancestor Gods. And these gods were placed to be in charge of a Heavenly Dao. After an unimaginably long period of time passed, those Ancestor Gods born from the chaos died, and several races such as Humans, Feys, Demons and Desolate beasts appeared and began to populate the twelve Large Worlds. After some time in each of the twelve Worlds, a power emerged that could control their respective Worlds. The masters of the twelve Worlds came from different races. Their powers were unfathomable, and they were usually the leaders of the strongest factions in their own world. People assigned the title "Twelve Divine Emperors" to the masters of these Worlds, and the Worlds they controlled were called the "Twelve Empyrean Heavens".TMW: Chapter 512 – Twelve Empyrean Heavens. Twelve Empyrean Heavens Currently, we know the name of six of the twelve Empyrean Heavens: # Yang God Empyrean Heaven # Nine Spirits Empyrean Heaven # Immortal Empyrean Heaven # Five Elements Empyrean Heaven # Primordial Empyrean Heaven # Ten Thousand Fey Empyrean Heaven Heavenly Dao and Dao Marks In primordial times, after the chaotic universe came to an end, the Ancestor Gods who controlled the Heavenly Dao were also annihilated. And at that moment, the remaining Heavenly Dao laws left in the 12 Empyrean Heavens formed their own supreme Dao Marks without any restrictions from the Ancestor Gods. Each supreme Dao Mark represented a certain Dao, and these Dao Marks were distributed to the Empyrean Heavens Divine Lords. They became a Royal Seal that was the symbol and authority of a Divine Lord. Only by controlling a Divine Lord Royal Seal would one truly be a member of the Empyrean Heavens Divine Lords. The Divine Lord Royal Seal is extremely important for a Divine Lord. It is not only a symbol of their status, it is also a symbol of their power. A true Divine Lord would refine the Divine Lord Royal Seal into his body and then use his own blood to smelt it, allowing him to obtain great power from the Divine Lord Royal Seal. In the Yang God Empyrean Heavens, there were 72 supreme Dao Marks that contained Great Dao laws that were distributed to the Yang God Empyrean Heaven 72 Divine Lords. One of the Divine Lords from the Yang God Empyrean Heaven was the Azure Yang Lord.TMW: Chapter 513 – Azure Yang Token References Category:Locations Category:Large Worlds Category:Empyrean Heavens